


Queens of the Sea

by KTRex



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: All these characters are in the first chapter if you squint, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Badass Ladies, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Hinoka is a gay disaster, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, camilla is gay as hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTRex/pseuds/KTRex
Summary: Two rival pirate captains, Camilla and Hinoka, have been at each other's throats for years. But when they’re both hunted by a mysterious foe, they must put aside their differences to survive.





	Queens of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been working on this for a while. Besides the pirate thing, the one change from canon are just that Mikoto never want to Hoshido.

Camilla of Nohr was a woman who knew what she wanted. Right now, what she wanted was the town her scout, Selena, had spotted while out at sea. The only thing keeping her from the riches it may hold was a angry redheaded woman. A cute woman, but an obstacle nonetheless.

  
“Whatever loot this place has is mine, scum, and don't you dare think otherwise.” Her rival says, eyes burning.

  
“And who might you be, dear? You can’t order me around without at least giving me a proper introduction and at least a few drinks.”

  
“Hinoka of Hoshido, I would say it’s a pleasure, but I was raised to be honest.”

  
Hinoka. The name suits her. And Camilla is all too familiar with Hoshido. Her country, the kingdom of Nohr, was only separated from Hoshido by the Bottomless Sea, which Camilla now sailed, far away from wars or decadent nobles. Of course, piracy had its own battles.

  
“Camilla of Nohr. Some call me Queen of the Bottomless Sea. Perhaps you’ve heard of me?”

  
“Unfortunately, yes. You raided that port in Cheve. I have a woman who was there. I bet she’d like to speak to you.”

  
“Right now, darling, I’d like to just raid this lovely port.”

  
“I was here first, and I’d like you to leave before this gets violent, darling.”

  
She spits the endearment back like a curse. Camilla noticed the faint blush at her flirting though, so it must be getting to her.

  
“I can do violent, dear, just tell me if it gets to be too much. I do like playing rough.”

  
Camilla’s first mate, Beruka, lets out a faint growl at the woman standing at Hinoka’s side. Hinoka’s companion looked slightly bored at the whole confrontation, and looked like she would prefer a nap over a sword fight.

  
“Setsuna, go back and tell the crew to prepare for a fight.” Hinoka said, still staring Camilla down.

  
The sleepy-looking girl looked around, as if breaking out of a trance.

  
“Ummm… are we fighting, Captain Hinoka?” she said.

  
“Yes, Setsuna, tell Scarlet and the others to move out.” Hinoka said, a look of exasperation replacing the stubbornness. Then the other captain walked away, unflinching, towards her ship.

  
Camilla turned to Beruka, but she had already stalked off and begun rallying her crew. Sometimes her second-in-command was so stoic, the crew joked she might kill them all without batting an eye. Camilla’s boat, The Wyvern, was a mighty ship, with cannons big enough to take down a hundred vessels.  
Camilla peered at Hinoka’s ship. The Empress was emblazoned on the side. It was nearly as magnificent as The Wyvern. She noticed the sleepy girl, Setsuna, whispering to a freckle-faced young woman with spiky blonde hair. The girl’s clothes were decorated with trinkets, with colorful glass shards dangling from her belt and a white lily poked in her top buttonhole. Her buttons were a myriad of colors and styles. But what really drew Camilla’s attention was her wicked-looking ax, serrated at the blade. The blonde woman then caught sight of Camilla, and gave her a look that would have made most peoples’ blood run cold. Camilla was not most people however. She gave the woman a teasing laugh, and turned on her heel towards her ship.

  
Selena, her scout, ran towards her as soon as she entered the upper deck.

  
“Lady Camilla, Beruka told me we are to prepare for a fight. Why can’t anything be simple?” she griped.

  
“Hush, Selena, this will be a good chance to test ourselves. Sparring with the crew can only teach you so much.” Camilla ignored the use of Lady, although she preferred Captain. Old habits died hard, after all.  
With that, Selena brightened up. Selena’s competitive and stubborn nature was well known, and she relished any chance to prove herself.

  
Camilla was then approached by Elise. Some would wonder what a young healer was doing on a pirate vessel, but Camilla knew better. Elise excelled at patching the crew up after a fight, and after this little brawl, her skills would be invaluable. When Camilla was first entertaining the idea of piracy, her younger sister begged to come with. With Elise being as young as she was, Camilla refused, worrying about the danger. But Elise then stowed away, saying she was coming wether Camilla wanted her to or not. She proved herself quickly, and was becoming adept at magic as well, in order to defend herself.

  
“Big sister! What’s going on?” Elise cried, gripping her staff nervously.

  
“Nothing major, dear, we just might need your help after this little clash.” Camilla said, cupping her sister’s face.

  
Elise set her jaw determinedly. “I’m here to help. Just tell me who needs me.”

  
“We’ll be fine, Elise. After all, it’s just some Hoshidans. Nothing we can’t handle.” Camilla’s brother, Leo, put his hand on Elise’s shoulder. Leo, always the calm strategist, eyed the other ship with suspicion.

  
“What do you think, Leo?” Camilla said, looking at her brother’s steely gaze.

  
“The ship’s too well defended for a direct attack. We’re doing this on foot.”

  
“Not what I’d prefer, but if it has to be done, we need to be prepared.”

  
Camilla looked at her crew. All of them, excluding Elise, were experienced fighters. Some, like Selena, Odin and Laslow, were former mercenaries, others, like Niles and Beruka, were criminals whose loyalty Camilla had gained. Still others, like Flora, Effie, and Arthur were servants to the royal family before Camila had offered them more that a servant’s pay. There were even some wanderers, like Nyx, a sorceress specializing in curses, and Keaton, a former Wolfskin pack leader. When Camilla was leaving the Nohrian border, she also recruited two border guards. Benny was a hulking but surprisingly gentle man, and Charlotte was a dainty woman who could match Benny in strength with an ax.

  
Camilla made sure Elise was safely in the hold, with Effie and Arthur to guard her.

  
“Crew, we’re ready to take the port, aren't we?” Camilla called.

  
“Yes, Lady Camilla. We’re at your command.” Beruka said.

  
“Very well. First person to draw blood gets first pick of the goods at the port!”

  
It was a familiar game, and it got the crew’s blood pumping. They let out a thunderous cheer as they left the ship and approached Hinoka’s crew. Camilla hoisted her axe on her shoulder, ready to bring it down on those who dared get in the way of her conquest.

  
It was chaos. Camilla saw Leo, his fingers crackling with thunder magic, fire a bolt at a silver-haired archer. Selena was crossing blades with a brown-haired woman, neither of them getting the upper hand. Odin and Niles were locked in a duel with two women, a spellcaster wearing a golden comb and a dark-haired woman with paper ribbons in her hair. Niles fired his bow at the dark-haired woman, but she seemed to disappear and Niles barely dodged her shuriken. Camilla was passingly familiar with Hoshido’s ninjas, and she knew this must be one of them. Suddenly, Camilla had a blade at her throat. A woman with a twisted grimace leered at her, holding her naginta to Camilla’s neck.

  
“Nohrians, huh?” The woman sneered. “Not that tough. You don’t stand a chance against the captain.”

  
“You sure about that, dear? We Nohrians aren't wise to provoke.” Camilla laughed, feeling the cold steel against her neck. Quickly, she brought the handle of her ax down, hard enough that her attacker lost her grip on the weapon and it skidded across the ground.

  
“You should spend less time taunting, and more time fighting, Miss….”

  
“Oboro. I won’t rest until every one of you Nohrian scumbags knows you should fear Hoshido.”

  
“This is an argument over a port, dear, let’s not change it to that age-old national rivalry.”

  
Oboro picked up her spear and lunged at Camilla. Camilla sidestepped, and brought her ax down, cutting Oboro’s back. Oboro fell to the ground. The wound wasn’t deep, but it would keep her out of the battle. The archer Leo was fighting cried her name, which gave Leo an opportunity to hit him. The archer flew backwards, slamming into the ground. Meanwhile, Niles and Odin seemed to be making headway against their opponents. The spellcaster was tiring, sweat pouring down her face as she tried to maintain the ox spirit charging at Odin. The ninja had several arrows in her armor, and one in her upper arm that was trickling blood. Selena’s opponent had several tears in her armor, and a large cut on her cheek.  
Then, Camilla saw her. Hinoka. She was holding off Benny and Flora, spinning her spear quickly. Camilla struck her other side, but Hinoka saw her coming. She hooked the ax on her own curved blade.

  
“Darling, why not just leave this city alone? Is there something you want in particular?”

  
“If there was, there’s no way I'd tell you.”

  
“Fine, be that way.”

  
A dagger flew past, nicking Hinoka’s ear. The frost on the dagger left no doubt to Camilla who the wielder was. Flora stood, defiant, as Hinoka turned on her. Hinoka slashed at the defenseless woman, and Flora let out a cry, as a diagonal slash of red staining her clothing. Camilla then brought the hilt of the ax down on Hinoka’s head, and a large thump was heard as she crumpled. Benny hefted Flora over his shoulder and carried her off. Hinoka’s crew quickly retreated, with a muscular woman with red tattoos on her face carrying their leader. Camilla looked at her own crew. Besides Flora, the only injuries sustained would heal on their own in a few days.

  
“The port is ours, my friends. Niles, you wounded that ninja first. You get first pick!”

  
A wicked grin spread on Niles’s face.  
“Think they have any exotic weapons, Lady Camilla? I’d love that.”

  
“If they do, they’re yours.” She smiled. Niles could always be counted on, both for an inappropriate joke, and an arrow in an enemy’s eye. Camilla always wondered how he could shoot so well with his own eye covered by a patch, but she couldn’t argue with his results. As the crew rushed off to look through shops and homes, Camilla had to see about her injured member. She stalked back to the ship, and looked in the hold, where Elise was tending to Flora.

  
Elise set her jaw. “She’ll be fine, big sister, I promise.”

  
Camilla smiled. “I’m sure she will be.”

  
Camilla was always surprised at her sister. Elise scared easily, but tending to the injured barely fazed her.

  
Leo approached his sister hesitantly. “I have a feeling that’s not the last we’ll see of them.”

  
Camilla watched the other ship move towards the horizon. “God, I hope so. I haven’t had a fight like that in ages.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Buy me a coffee: https://ko-fi.com/P5P07TRK  
> My tumblr: http://thefandomoverlord.tumblr.com/


End file.
